


Someday

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, DenNor, M/M, NorFin, finnor, i really like norfin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Sigurd was completely clueless about the sudden change in Tino.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I got in Tumblr!

Sigurd was nervous. He was about to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend. He really cared about Tino’s opinion. He knew that there wasn’t anything wrong with Magnus, except for some dumb things he was used to do. He felt he had found the perfect guy for him.

So he asked Tino to meet him on a certain part of the beach. They could walk and talk for hours, and then have a nice beer. Sigurd was sure they would have a lot of fun together.

“Do you think he will like me?” Magnus asked Sigurd. The Norwegian told him how much Tino meant to him, so of course he wanted to create a good impression.

“Yes. Tino will like you. I think you two will get along just fine” Sigurd reassured him.

But after a while, Sigurd was concerned. Tino was never late. Did something happen to him? He took his phone but there was no message from him. It was weird.

They were on a bar so Magnus went to order some drinks while they were still waiting.

“Just chill. He will show up” Magnus promised him.

But Sigurd wasn’t really sure. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. He decided to take Magnus’ advice and tried to relax.

“Hey there” A familiar voice said.

Sigurd opened his eyes and Tino was sitting in front of him. It was a nice surprise.

“I thought that something happened to you on the way” Sigurd admitted. He was relief to see his best friend.

“No. There’s just too much traffic, you know” Tino excused himself. Though there was another motive. But he wasn’t going to tell Sigurd.

Tino looked around. Sigurd was all alone.

“So am I going to meet the lucky guy?” Tino faked his enthusiasm. He was hoping that the man didn’t show up yet.

“He went to buy some drinks” Sigurd replied. He was so relief that he didn’t notice the disappointment in Tino’s face.

The Finn tried to pretend that he was excited to meet Magnus. To be honest, he didn’t care too much. In fact, he wished that Magnus wasn’t in Sigurd’s life. But there was nothing that he could do. He had to be a supportive friend.

“I’m back!!!” Magnus yelled and he sat down next to Sigurd, and he put the drinks over the table.

Magnus was about to kiss Sigurd but the Norwegian pushed him away. It was too uncomfortable to show affection in front of his friend.

“Not now” He replied and then he turned around to see Tino “So here’s Magnus. Like I told, we started to date just recently”

“Nice to meet you!!!” Magnus extended his hand across the table and almost pushed the drinks to the floor.

“Nice to meet you too” Tino shook Magnus’ hand. It was in that moment that he realized that he couldn’t do it. While he was happy for Sigurd, he hated the Dane for no apparent reason. He was obnoxious. He needed to come with an excuse.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. Mostly because they were three and there was only two drinks.

“Go and buy Tino a drink” Sigurd requested to his boyfriend. He needed more alone time with his best friend.

“No. That won’t be necessary” Tino stood up “I remember I have an appointment and I’ll be late if I don’t go right now” The Finnish knew that it was a stupid excuse and that Sigurd wouldn’t fell for it.

Both Sigurd and Magnus were shocked. Especially Sigurd.

“I told you about this like three weeks ago” Sigurd was disappointed. He had never thought that Tino would ditch him like that. He wanted to share something that was special for him and his friend apparently didn’t care.

Tino wasn’t proud but he couldn’t stand it. He felt like his heart was broken in tiny pieces, all shattered across the floor.

“I really need to go” Tino couldn’t even look at Sigurd’s eyes. He was so ashamed. He turned around just to say something else to Magnus “I’m glad that I finally got to meet you” And then he ran. He ran like the death was chasing after him.

Magnus was perplex. But he was even more worried for Sigurd.

“I bet he got some other plans. We’ll hang out some other time. Don’t get mad, Sigurd” Magnus wasn’t sure what to think but since Tino was really important to his boyfriend, he decided he would try to see the bright side. Maybe Tino was actually telling the truth.

“I’m going to need more drinks” Sigurd didn’t know how to feel in that moment. He felt like their friendship just died.

On the following weeks, Sigurd tried and tried to reach Tino. Things couldn’t be left like that. They were like brothers. And yet, the Finnish refused to talk to him. Well, he came up with any excuse to not to encounter Sigurd and the Norwegian was getting quite frustrated.

So one day, Sigurd went to Tino’s apartment. He was sure that his friend was there. He was tired of playing hide and seek. He wanted an explanation to his behavior. He knocked the door and waited. He wasn’t going to leave until Tino told him what the hell was going on.

Tino opened the door and he had never regretted a decision so fast in his life.

“Sigurd! What a surprise!” Tino smiled nervously.

“We need to talk. Now” Sigurd didn’t want to play any games with Tino. He went inside without asking permission and sat on a couch.

Tino was confused but he followed him. He tried to avoid that moment so hard but apparently he had failed.

“I’ve been busy, Sigurd. You know, I have to design a lot of toys and…”

“I don’t care. What’s going on?” Sigurd crossed his arms and waited. He stared at Tino until the Finnish couldn’t hold it any longer.

“I’m sorry” He hung his head. How he could explain the real reason why he was acting like that?

“And? Why are you like this? What I ever did to you?” Sigurd demanded an answer. He raised his voice slightly.

Tino knew that everything had changed since Magnus came into Sigurd’s life.

“I hate him” Tino admitted after an awkward silence.

Sigurd was speechless. That’s the one reason that he had never thought of and he couldn’t understand it.

“Magnus is a great guy. You didn’t give him a chance to show it. You cannot possibly hate him” Sigurd was astonished. He shook his head several times in disbelief.

Tino thought that he needed alcohol in that moment. But it was the moment to be brave.

“I hate him because…” Tino never thought that it would happen like this. But Sigurd wanted to know so he was going to give an answer “I hate him because I love you” Tino looked right into Sigurd’s eyes when he said it.

“Excuse me. What?” Sigurd couldn’t believe it.

“Please don’t make me say it again” Tino begged. He was already too heart broken.

Sigurd looked at the ground. He was angry at Tino for the whole thing but at the same time he felt so bad for him.

“I didn’t know” Sigurd suddenly realized that everything made sense now.

“I can’t… We can’t be friends, Sigurd” That was the hardest decision that Tino had ever made.

Sigurd opened his mouth to say something but there were no words that could describe how he felt.

“I know you are in love with him and watching you with him it’s just too painful for me” Tino explained.

Sigurd didn’t want to leave his friend. And yet Tino already made the choice.

“Do you think we can be friends again in the future?” Sigurd just wanted to have some hope.

Tino nodded.

“Maybe. Someday” Tino smirked at Sigurd.

The Norwegian left and he had to sit down on the stairs. While he was quite sure that he had strong feelings for Magnus, a sudden emptiness was on his heart. Like something was missing. Sigurd thought for a moment… No. This was the best decision.

“Someday” He repeated with the hope that that day would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
